Data is typically stored in files on disk or tape devices. To retrieve the data, each file is scanned sequentially or accessed randomly using indexes and keys. This can be a resource intensive process, particularly if there are many files involved or if the file names are not known.
Accordingly, there is a need for a data storage and retrieval methodology that addresses the deficiencies of the related art.